Light or Darkness?
by Mizuki vamp
Summary: Sora must choose between his best friend which is the soldier of darkness and his best friend's sister which is the goddess of light. Who will he choose?
1. Meeting Riku's sister

Light or Darkness?  
  
chapter 1 (meeting Riku's sister)  
  
Characters for this chapter  
Riku: 17  
Sora: 16  
Selphie: 16  
Zaphire: 17  


* * *

The only thing that could be heard on Destiny Island was the sound of swords clashing. The swords were wooden and belonged to two boys. The boys names were Sora and Riku. Riku laughed as he dodged out of the way of Sora's attack and says "Come on Sora, is that all you got?"  
  
Sora looked up at Riku and replies "I'll beat you no matter what" With that Sora charged at Riku only to be knocked on his rear end and Riku's sword in his face. "I win" he replied and Sora pouted and Riku had to supress the urge to go awww.  
  
Riku then mentally smacked himself 'I am not gay!!!!!!! Then again Sora does look kind of cute WAIT................ What am I talking about he's my BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!' Sora just stares at Riku as he mentally beats himself. Riku the notices Sora watching him and blushes. Sora laughs and Riku smiles.  
  
Sora then stops laughing and watches Riku. Then Sora asks "RIku do you.......... uh I mean.............. Well have a cush on someone?" Riku looks at Sora suprised the after a moment nods. "Who" Sora asks curiously. Riku shakes his head and looks out at the ocean. Sora nods and looks out at the ocean as well knowing all to well not to press his luck.  
  
Riku then sighs and says "Sora do you remember when we were younger when I asked you who your best friend was and you said me?" "yes" Sora answers glancing over at Riku woundering what he's up to. "Well, what if I said I had a crush on you?" Riku says shyly. Sora then looks at Riku suprised and says "do you?" RIku hesitates for a moment then nods. Sora smiles and looks back att the ocean and says "Well, I guess I'd have to say it's kewl Cause really I've had a crush on you since I can remember."  
  
Riku smiles and sits beside Sora and listens to his breathing and the ocean waves crash against the rocks. Riku then sighs again and says "Sora, What would you say if I told you I was a twin?" Sora shrugs and says "Still doesn't change the way I feel about you." "no you don't understand she's three minutes older than me." "so" RIku leans against the Paopu tree and closes his eyes.  
  
Then the silence was broken by a hyperactive girl. "Riku, your sister is here" Riku nods and says "Thanks Selphie" Sora stands up along with Riku and walks with him to meet his sister. Riku and Sora come to the bottom and see a woman with brown hair that goes to the middle of her back. She was tall about 5'5 just a little shorter than Selphie.  
  
She turns around and says "RIku, it's been awhile." Riku smiles sadly but she seemed to not notice it Sora did though. "Yes it has. How have you been Zaphire?" "Very well thanks." Zaphire looks over at Sora and asks "who's this?" "This is Sora, he's my best friend" Sora nods and Zaphire bows. Then she goes off with Selphie. Riku looks over to Sora and Sora says "Not bad, She seems nice enough but I don't like her." RIku laughs and they both walk after the girls.  
  
A/n: So what'd you think??? It's not the best I've done but it's okay I guess. I don't usually write stories on the net but there's a first for everything huh? Well tell me what you think I'd be glad to hear about it laters. 


	2. Salana?

  
  
After Riku and Sora found the girls they sat down beside each other and watched the girls play. Selphie seemed to be getting along well with Zaphire and Riku smiled sadly. Sora noticed out of the corner of his eyes and looked over at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Riku looked over at him and shook his head. Sora layed his hand over Riku's and just sat there. Riku was a little suprised at the moment but it passed. Riku then looked up to see Zaphire dunk Selphie under the water. RIku then looked at Sora and saw him looking out at the ocean staring at nothing impaticular but he saw tears running down his face. Riku then wiped the tears away.  
  
Sora looked at Riku again and saw love and pain in them. Sora then heard Riku whisper "I want to tell you why I'm in pain but not around Zaphire. It's not that I don't trust you it's just......... Oh I'll tell you when we're alone" Sora nodded and Riku stands up and pulls Sora with him. They then walk back to the Paopu tree. Riku sat down beside the tree with Sora beside him. Riku then sighs and listens to the girls play and Sora'a breathing.  
  
'It's either now or never' thought Riku. Riku looks at Sora and says "Sora, you asked me what's wrong? Well, the thing is Sora, Zaphire is the goddess of light." Sora looks over at Riku and says "so" "so, your the soldier of light" "and your point would be what exactly?" Riku sighs and runs a hand through his silver locks and looks up at the sky and asks "Have you ever woundered where that name came from Sora?" Sora glances at Riku and says "no, not really" Riku smiles as a tear runs down his face. Sora notices and wipes the tears away and lightly kisses him.  
  
Riku looks at him in suprise but closes his eyes after a moment and kisses him back. After a while they broke for air. Sora leans against Riku and listens to him breath. Then Riku lifts Sora's head and looks him straight in the eyes. Then he whispers "Sora, that name came from the Lady of Light or Lady Light as we like to call her." Sora stares at him in confusion and asks "we? who's we?" Then an unknown voice says "Riku and I that's who we is" Sora looks beside him and jups in suprise.  
  
Riku laughs a little and says "Sora, this is Salana. She took care of me when I was in Kingdom Hearts and she still takes care of me." Salana smiles and curtsies a little. Sora nods and asks "Riku, if I'm called the soldier of light by the Lady of Light. Then what does she call you?" Riku chuckles a little and says " She calls me what everyone else calls me the soldier of darkness or the Child of Darkness and she didn't give me that name. The Lord of Darkness or Lord Darkness gave me that. He's the one who found me." Sora blinks in confusion but says nothing. Riku hugs Sora tighter and then hears Zaphire and moves away but still holds his hand.  
  
Zaphire walks up to where Riku and Sora are and stares at Salana. Salana looks at Zaphire and hands Sora a document and leaves. Sora just stares at the document and then he opens it and reads what it says. 'Name: Salana, Age: 19, Weight: 121, Height: 5'9, Hair Color: Black, Eye Color: Dark Brown, more information: Orphaned at a very yound age, Loves to be challedged, Doesn't take rudeness very kindly. Hates stuck up people.' Sora closes the document and hands it to Riku. Riku takes it and lays it beside him.  
  
Zaphire walks up beside Sora and says "Your're friends with her??!!" Riku looks up at Zaphire and says "who cares. She's the one who hel"RIku tried to say. "I DON'T CARE!!!!!!" Riku then stands up and starts walking off. Sora grabs the document and runs after Riku. "Riku, Riku wait up please." Riku doesn't wait he just keeps walking. Sora finally catches up with him and put his hand on Riku's shoulder. Riku then stops and turns around. He stares at Sora and Sora hands him the document. Riku takes it and asks "Sora, do you trust me or her?" Sora stares in disbelief.  
  
Sora gets over his disbelief and says "you, why?" "Because of this" Riku kisses Sora while tears run down his face. He then grabs a knife from his coat pocket and stabs Sora in the back. Sora's eyes widen and he grabs a hold of Riku's trench coat. When Riku pulls away Sora asks " w......w......why?" Riku brushes hair out of Sora's face and says " It's for your own good I'll tell you soon I promise." and with that Sora passws out and RIku puts the knife away. He then lifts Sora up and disappears. Zaphire watches her brothe leave and whisper harshly "You'll pay Salana. You'll pay dearly for what you've done to him!!" Then she turns and leaves.

A/n: Hey what's up??? not much here but hey I hope you liked it so far I'm working on the third as we speak but please tell me what you think I'd love to hear it thanks laters.


End file.
